


L’amante di G

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [47]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Auguri di Buon San Valentino.L'amore tra G e la regina Sebastiana.“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Songfic sul testo: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-BERLIN_28902493/traduzione-Take-My-Breathe-Away-93168; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx51eegLTY8&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR2L4mn6EgP_EWiziOHsxUH4EzlJROrArHsJgf66CRiEi90RgW8qxTOtXug.Prompt: Berlin - Take My Breath Away.





	L’amante di G

L’amante di G

 

La giovane corse nella propria camera, tenendo la gonna sollevata con una mano ed entrò, chiudendosi la porta a chiave alle spalle.

La tenda era tirata e l’ambiente in ombra era illuminato solo dalla luce fioca di una lampada ad olio appoggiata sul tavolinetto, che a malapena rischiava il soffitto a volta blu scuro, su cui erano dipinte delle stelle dorate.

Lo stemma dei Borbone svettava sopra l’imponente armadio.

Un uomo, seduto sul letto, era intento a fumare una sigaretta, la fiamma vermiglia gli rischiarava il viso. Osservò il corpo pallido della donna che s’intravedeva attraverso i suoi vestiti candidi, ne scrutò ogni movimento con desiderio e la guardò sfilarsi la corona che indossava.

“Dovresti ringraziare che Giotto è impegnato con mio fratello o si accorgerebbe di quello che fai, regina” disse.

Sebastiana rabbrividì e si voltò di scatto, sgranando gli occhi, le iridi azzurre le divennero liquide.

“T-tu…” esalò.

G gettò a terra la cicca della sigaretta velenosa e la pestò sotto il piede, facendo una smorfia.

“Dovrei essere con loro a divertirmi anch’io, visto quanto sono legato a Giotto, a tal punto da essere suo schiavo insieme al mio gemello…”. Afferrò il polso della giovane e la trasse a sé. “… O magari con Asari, il mio amante ufficiale, che non ha ancora capito perché l’ho lasciato…” soffiò roco.

Sebastiana cercò di ritrarsi, le labbra piene rosee e tremanti.

“… Ed invece sono intrappolato in uno stupido gioco d’amanti, annegando nell’oceano senza fine che sei” disse G. La gettò sul letto e si mise a gattoni su di lei, immobilizzandola.

“Un gioco che porti alla luce del sole? Quanto pensi ci metteranno a capire che la nobile francese che hai preso per moglie sono io?

Che ti porti a letto la sorella di Giotto, non che sua ex-promessa sposa?” domandò Sebastiana.

G le palpò la coscia, con movimenti voluttuosi e le leccò il collo.

“Chi ha mai detto che gli amanti conoscono vergogna?” domandò con voce roca.

< I posti segreti della mia vita alla fine sono sempre stati gli stessi, girano e ritornano con facce diverse. In questa stessa camera, quando ero ragazzina, veniva a trovarmi il mio angelo della musica.

Deamon direbbe che è normale che io sia diventata una peccatrice buona solo a scaldare le lenzuola visto che quel ‘demone’ mi ha corrotto. Eppure ancora adesso spero un giorno di diventare la regina del mio re, e non la semplice amante occasionale di qualcuno > pensò.

“Ti ho permesso di sposarmi per darti la libertà e mi sono schiavizzato ai demoni per liberare il tuo gemello. Smettetela di definirvi schiavi, voi siete ‘re’ di Atlantide” ribatté Sebastiana. Si lasciò andare a dei bassi gemiti, mentre lui le baciava e leccava i seni sodi, passandole le mani tra i morbidi boccoli color dell’oro.

G si slacciò la cravatta e la lasciò cadere per terra, mentre le sfilava le spalline.

“Hai reso il mio amore un veleno. Non sono diverso da Daemon che ci ha tradito per amore. Non sono sicuro fosse per Elena e non per te… Sono così geloso, di tutto” ringhiò, accarezzandosi una bomba che teneva alla cintola. Osservò Sebastiana muoversi lentamente, gustandone ogni movimento, mentre lei si sdraiava a faccia in giù.

“Smettila di parlare e ‘toglimi il respiro’” lo supplicò.

G le afferrò con foga il viso, lasciandole il segno delle dita all’altezza del mento e la baciò con foga, mozzandole il fiato. Sebastiana serrò gli occhi e permise alla lingua di lui di penetrare le sue labbra, intrecciandosi con la sua, respirando a fatica con il naso.

< Mi sono detta che era solo un modo per dimenticare Giotto, ma non è vero. Questo è lenitivo, mi fa sentire voluta, anche se fuori da questa stanza tornerà a fingere di odiarmi. Voglio solo essere amata… Vorrei che Usumi fosse con noi.

Oh, mio angelo, la tua musa è cambiata così tanto, naufragata nella passione e nel dolore > pensò.

G finì di spogliarsi e le sfilò l’abito, arrossandole la pelle pallidissima con baci e morsi, lasciando scie di saliva.

“Non voglio esitare con te, voglio essere il tuo unico destino” sussurrò.

 “Diventalo” supplicò Sebastiana.

 

*****

 

Sebastiana si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, le lacrime a rigarle il viso, mentre teneva per mano la bambina. La piccola sbadigliò, stringendosi alla gamba della madre.

“Vorrei venire a riprendermi Ricardo…” gemette.

G negò con il capo e le mise le mani sulle spalle.

“Giotto è il padre, come madre non hai nessun diritto su di lui. Me ne occuperò io, lo proteggerò io in Giappone. Difenderò lui insieme a Giotto, te lo giuro.

Tu occupati della piccola” disse, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

Sebastiana sospirò pesantemente e scosse il capo.

“Diventerò più forte. Come regina posso mettere su un esercito e quando sarò abbastanza forte verrò a riprendere sia te che mio figlio” disse secca.

G le accarezzò il viso.

“Sentendoti parlare si potrebbe dire che non sei più fedele a Giotto come re. Attenta” soffiò.

< Ti vedo scivolare via come il tempo, come il contenuto di una clessidra ormai rotta > pensò Sebastiana.

“Non fare come Usumi, tu ritorna. Lo sai che da sola ho paura di tutto” gemette.

G ghignò, il simbolo rosso sulla sua guancia risaltava.

“Non sarebbe male se almeno per una volta, per un giorno, tu non avessi paura, _Perle_ ” disse, correndo via.

< Giotto ha la mia fedeltà, mia ‘perla’, ma tu hai il mio cuore. Spero che un giorno voi vi possiate riunire e io mi possa fare da parte, come è giusto che sia > pensò.

 

******

 “Mamma, Elisa mi ha rubato la sigaretta col veleno!” gridò Betta.

Elisa saltellò sul posto e allungò l’indice davanti a sé, pestando il piede per terra.

“No, mamma, è mia, l’ho fatta io!” sbraitò.

Sebastiana chiuse gl’incartamenti dei dignitari e sospirò, alzandosi in piedi, la corona sul suo capo brillava.

“Smettetela voi due” ordinò.

G si affacciò, guardando le due piccole litigare e si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi.

“Deduco che loro sorella Oregano sia di nuovo in giro” sussurrò.

Sebastiana sgranò gli occhi e si voltò, correndo verso di lui e gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, baciandolo.

“Pensavo che questo mese non saresti tornato più” gemette.

G scosse il capo e gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Non solo sono tornato io, ma guarda chi ha deciso di venirti per la prima volta a trovare… Ormai Giotto si fida, si è dimostrato un figlio esemplare” disse, scostandosi.

Sebastiana impallidì, la fede d’oro che portava al dito brillò, raffigurava una piccola luna.

“Ricardo!” gridò, abbracciando il ragazzo.

Quest’ultimo assottigliò gli occhi verde smeraldo e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Non sei vecchia per fare ancora figli? A breve la moglie di mio fratello Ieyasu avrà figli” ringhiò.

Sebastiana batté le palpebre e guardò la smorfia che deformava il viso di Riccardo.

“S-sei cresciuto… bimbo mio” sussurrò.

G le avvolse le spalle con le braccia.

“Perché non fai amicizia con le due bambine? Oregano sarà qui a momenti con tantissimi giocattoli” lo invogliò.

Riccardo ghignò.

“Così voi due vi appartate?” disse.

Sebastiana arrossì e G la condusse con sé fino al sottoscala, ridacchiando.

“Scusalo, si è fatto un selvaggio, ma… Su una cosa ha ragione. Nonostante l’età e il fatto che solo tu sia immortale ed io invecchi, il nostro è un amore ancora in fiamme” soffiò.

Sebastiana gli sorrise.

“Toglimi il respiro” lo pregò.

 


End file.
